New Years Shoot Out
by Ellered
Summary: DantexLady. Just fireworks in the sky and demon hunting from the roof. Crap, had to take chap 2 down due to revision as per request.


Haven't written a DxL in awhile. So here's one to you guys.

Title: **New Years Shoot Out.**  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: **Dante/Lady  
**Genre: Light humorous Romance this time.  
**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns the characters, we don't. We just enjoy them with their permission.

* * *

"Ready?" 

He glanced over at her, his hand itched to pull the trigger, but he had to wait…..

"Gotta wait for the lady to say so." He added again to tease her.

She gave him her customary look, half grinned back at him with a sparkle in her eye. With Lady, it's hard to tell if the sparkle came from her red or blue one, and Dante returned his focus to oncoming demons below.

The winter wind whipped at their clothes, she wearing that furred lined winter coat Dante gave to her Christmas morning, and he wearing nothing but red…….and his worn brown boots.

Her gloved hand caressed the rifle, smoothed over them in a seductive fashion, so deliberately that Dante had to stop himself from laughing at her antics. She had the butt of the rifle on her shoulder; her eyes squinted to look through the integral range, skinny red lines in the exact location, watched the small black dots appearing to move at a normal speed. Magnifying the scope, Lady could see them clearly, wearing death on their skulls, their skeletal hands held their scythes in a possessive manner, and they slumbered forward like zombies in the night.

"Ready when you are, hot shot."

Her leg bent and positioned on the upper ledge of the brick roof while her other braced her balance on the ground, and Dante wiped a gloved hand over the bottom of his nose, as if to wipe off the sweat that lingered on his hair lip. "Ok, on the count to three then?"

"Too slow." She took several shots, making sure to re load as fast and efficient each and every time, taking the demons down one by one. She yelled out a cry of satisfaction when she got what she wanted, just waiting for her next round of demons to come into view.

"Your turn, devil boy."

"You know, your daddy used to call me that. The one that had humour. Man, talk about your psychotic split personality. You got any of that in you?" He twirled his twin pistols around his gloved fingers, so fast that when they stopped twirling, he had them aimed at the moving targets below, executing them all in a quick succession. The objects blew up, but there were more from behind. Dante and Lady just paused for a bit, she to reload her guns, take out her bombs, and he liked to watch her.

"Don't push it, demon." She chuckled, "'Sides, you didn't seem to find it too funny when he kicked your butt before stabbing me through the leg." She was chewing her gum, spat it out, and it stuck to the ground. Lady saw that light snow had begun to fall on the rooftop they were on. "It's snowing, Dante!"

"That's what I like about you, lady, you're so sharp." He winked, then with Ebony on his left, took another couple of shots at more moving targets.

Lady smacked him on the shoulder, "Yeah yeah, so sharp like my tongue eh?" She grinned, "It didn't snow on Christmas day you know."

"I wouldn't know about the sharp tongue, literally. So it's snowing. Better late than never huh?"

"Yeah." She simply said, in a quiet kind of whisper. She was staring up at the sky, watching the snowflakes fall all around her, ivory on her ebony hair, some falling on her dark lashes, kissing her cheeks, and she blinked them away. Opening her mouth, Lady wanted to taste fresh new snow on her tongue.

Lady heard Dante sigh out loud; looking away from her, "Want to finish up our little shoot out here?"

"I'll take care of it." As she unclipped several grenades from her waist, took out her metal cross bow from her weapons gear, and as she secured them in a binding string, she pulled the bow as far as she could and let loose. They flew at a considerable speed, and upon impact, the grenades blew up, causing a small atomic cloud. Lighting up the entire background of the night, revealed to the demon hunters that the demons had dissipated. At least for now. That was the end of their demon hunting for the day.

"Got to hand it to you, Lady, you sure know how to get rid of all your suitors before they come up to ask for a date."

"Quit with the cheesy lines, Dante, it's starting to rub off on me. Let's go and celebrate New Years Eve. Champagne? Eggnog? What's your fancy?"

He leaned in, just catching her in time to stop her from leaving; he was close enough to kiss her, "Wait. I have a surprise. Ready?"

Lady's breath caught in her throat and she swallowed, "How many times are you gonna ask me when I'm ready?"

He said nothing, just watched her, and they stood there on top of that rooftop for what seemed ages. After a few moments, he let her go, and there was a nervous agitation on her behalf. Dante pulled out Ivory and aimed towards another rooftop, and it hit something with a loud thunk. Then the sky lit up with fire works, the shooting stars flew up in a row, came to a center point and blew up with a colorful explosion, rainbow clouds of fireworks falling like rain on the now snow covered ground.

"Not bad." Lady smirked, but her heart was beating a little faster, because she hadn't been this excited since she took on her first important mission alone. "But, it's not even New Years yet."

"On Christmas Island, they have already celebrated it, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Your point?"

"If I lean in this time, do I get a kiss back?"

Shaking her head, she laughed, "You big dumb, beautiful man you."

"I think I've just been complimented, but I'm not sure if that was a yes or no. I can never tell with women. Your gender confuses me."

She licked her lips and bit them, her eyes shone, the manifestation of the white snow around them, and the dying fireworks made them shine.

"Yes."

He breathed in, and took her into his arms, and before he could kiss her, she put her hand over his mouth, "Wait."

"Damn, you're such a tease. What now?"

"Couldn't you just wait till I leaned in? I want to be the dominant one this time. You're so damn pushy."

"Oh yes." Dante made a huge smile. "Yes, yes, I beg you, please."

And she obliged.


End file.
